


Copia's Ghoul Care

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [34]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Which ghouls are The Cardinal's favourite? Like what is his relationship with them? Would he be intimate with any of them? Would he argue with some of them sometimes?
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Cardinal Copia, Cardinal Copia/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul, Cardinal Copia/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul, Cardinal Copia/Rain | Water Ghoul, Cirrus | Air Ghoulette/Cumulus | Air Ghoulette
Series: Ghost Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 42
Kudos: 26





	Copia's Ghoul Care

As the leader of Ghost, Copia is responsible for the Ghouls’ well being. That includes their sexual health. He doesn’t necessarily  _need_ to be the one who sees to that, but he often is. 

He checks in with the  **Ghoulettes** , but they’re pretty self-sufficient with each other—and if they want a little extra, they’re more than independent enough to tap Swiss in, or include a favored Sibling. They don’t really see Copia in a sexual light—and if they’re happy with the arrangement, he’s content to let them take care of themselves (though he’s had to scramble for a NDA once or twice in the middle of the night for [redacted]). He respects their musical talent, but they don’t really hang out. They’re almost his seconds in command, so they don’t really fight—each trusting the other’s authority.

Him and  **Mountain** don’t really have a sexual relationship (very rarely and in an emergency situation only), but Mountain appreciates Copia’s quiet study and reflection. If the dorms or tour bus get too much, he’ll slip into wherever Copia is, and he’ll just. Exist. Copia is more than happy to let Mountain do his best impression of a tree, and he’ll even shoo the other Ghouls away if they come by to bother the earth Ghoul. Copia’s the one who suggested that Mountain might be well suited to a sexual relationship with baby boi Rainy, who—while a calm persona in general—has his Dom streak and can keep Mountain satisfied on that front.

**Rain** exasperates Copia somewhat. He’s a proficient enough bass player, but he can be a bit clingy—and Copia never knows if he’s going to get needy Rain or insistent Rain. One of the younger Ghouls, Copia thinks Rain needs more socialization with his own kind. Used to the older Ghouls like Swiss, Aether, and Dewdrop, Copia sometimes can be too harsh with Rain, and then have to make amends. That’s not to say that Copia shirks his duties—if Rainy boy needs some sexual healing, Copia is more than willing to provide on either end.

Copia enjoys  **Swiss** because the multi-Ghoul is so laid back. They’re more fuck buddies than anything. Swiss can really get it with anyone—ghoul or Sibling—but sometimes he just wants the familiarity of the Cardinal. The two of them can just hang out and play Mario Kart before or after they fuck or share a joint. Sometimes it seems to the others that it’s more like Swiss is looking after Copia’s sexual health than the other way around, but that’s between the two of them. This never saves Swiss from a good upbraiding, though, when he gets caught in one of Dewdrop’s schemes.

**Dewdrop** is a fucking handful. He’s a mouthy terror who’s entirely consumed by his own Id. Copia can’t help but love his little gremlin, even as he’s yelling at him for eating all their shoes. He sees to Dewdrop’s sexual health, but he also can’t help but like the feisty Ghoul. He definitely engages in sexual congress with the demon even when he doesn’t technically have to—and he’s been known to enjoy watching shit TV with him. While Aether is and always will be Dewdrop’s primary partner, Dew definitely thinks of Copia as a close second in terms of partners who can handle him. He doesn’t understand why Copia gets so distressed when he catches Dew in one of his pranks, but he definitely enjoys the punishments that go along with it.

Copia and  **Aether** definitely have a special relationship. The Cardinal respects Aether’s relationship with Dewdrop, but he often feels proprietary about his relationship with The Cake. The two of them get along famously, often having stolen moments together and even hanging out outside of tours and band practice. They mostly argue about Dewdrop—who can get bitchy sometimes about Aether’s relationship with the Cardinal (even though he’s fucking Copia as well). Obviously Copia has his favored Siblings, so it’s not like Aether is his only uplifted partner—but Copia does hold him in a special place in his heart. He  ~~fails~~ tries to hide his true feelings because he knows that once Papa III was deposed,  _his_ favored Ghoul was sent back to hell, and he does not wish the same for Aether.


End file.
